¡Ni Lo Sueñes!
by Beatriz Carol Lezcano
Summary: Serena es una mujer joven y luchadora con un duro pasado y un futuro más incierto que el de la mayoría, por eso sabe que cada amanecer es un regalo y afronta la vida con una enorme sonrisa. Darien Chiba, , lo tiene todo: es un futbolista de éxito internacional, guapísimo y enamorado de las mujeres. Cuando Darien se lesiona, deberá ponerse en manos de Serena...


Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

es una adaptación del libro de Megan Maxwell

* * *

><p>Serena es una mujer joven y luchadora con un duro pasado y un futuro más incierto que el de la mayoría, por eso sabe que cada amanecer es un regalo y afronta la vida con una enorme sonrisa. Darien Chiba, , lo tiene todo: es un futbolista de éxito internacional, guapísimo y enamorado de las mujeres. Cuando Darien se lesiona, deberá ponerse en manos de Serena, reputada fisioterapeuta. Sus caracteres no harán más que chocar, aunque ella siempre responderá a sus ataques con ironía y su perenne sonrisa. Serena no cumple ninguno de sus exigentes requisitos físicos; y él, es demasiado prepotente y superficial para ella, que además, no está abierta al amor. Cualquiera de los dos podría responder con un ¡ni lo sueñes! si se les plantease una relación. Pero es que los sueños, cuando menos te lo esperas, van y se cumplen. Una historia, pasional, ardiente y muy emotiva….<p>

* * *

><p>Milán… Hotel Boscolo Exedra<p>

—Vamos, bella, vamos… que tengo prisa.

Apremió Darien Chiba, famoso y deseado delantero de fútbol del Inter

de Milán, mientras se tocaba su clara melena y una joven se repasaba los

labios en el cuarto de baño.

Había sido una noche movidita. Tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de un

compañero de equipo, él se había marchado con aquella morena a un hotel

donde habían disfrutado durante horas de sexo. Pero ya había amanecido y

Darien quería regresar a su casa.

—¿Tomamos un café?

—No, bella. Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa. Voy a llegar tarde.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven puso morritos pero él ni la miró: quería

marcharse. Salieron de la habitación y se acabó totalmente la pasión. Ella

le miraba coqueta, deseosa de que le pidiera su teléfono, para volver a

tener otro encuentro, pero al llegar a la puerta del hotel y ver que él no se

lo pedía, decidió hacer algo. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sacó una tarjeta

del bolso.

—Toma, aquí tienes mi teléfono.

Darien asintió y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Emocionada por haber conseguido aquello, pasó con provocación la lengua

por sus labios recién pintados, y se dispuso a montarse en el biplaza.

Entonces, él sentenció:

—¡Ciao!, ya te llamaré.

Desconcertada, la joven le miró. Quería acompañarlo fuera adonde

fuera. Deseaba que la prensa les pillara y acabara publicando alguna foto

de ellos juntos. Pero al final, asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al ver

que se alejaba, Rubén sonrió, se montó en su coche y se alejó.

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su perra y se fue directo a la cama: estaba

agotado. Durmió unas horas y cuando sonó el despertador, se levantó y,

tras una ducha, se vistió y acudió a su cita, había quedado para comer.

El aparcacoches del restaurante le recibió con una grata sonrisa. Darien

se hizo una foto con él y el muchacho se marchó feliz a aparcar el bonito

biplaza. Por el camino, varias mujeres le pararon para que les firmara unos

autógrafos y él, con una seductora sonrisa, accedió. Ser el reconocidísimo

jugador de fútbol del Inter de Milán, el toro español, como lo llamaba la

prensa, era lo que tenía: fama, dinero y, sobre todo, mujeres, todas las que

quería, y más. Cuando acabó de atender a sus fans, entró en el restaurante y

se encaminó hacia donde sabía que estaban esperándole.

—¡Hola, bella! —saludó a una preciosa mujer de larga melena y ojos

felinos, besándola en el cuello.

Ella sonrió, era Hotaru, una famosa top-model italiana con la que se veía

de vez en cuando. Diez minutos después, comían un exquisito plato

mientras se devoraban con la mirada. Entre ellos el sexo era fabuloso,

aunque esta vez, se despidieron al acabar de comer, porque Darien estaba

cansado, así que quedaron en encontrarse la noche siguiente. Hotaru, tras

acariciar la apreciada cabellera del jugador, aceptó encantada. Ni lo dudó.

Por la noche, ya en casa, sonó el móvil de Darien. Al responder, sonrió al

escuchar que se trataba de beryl. Solo media hora más tarde,

beryl y él lo pasaban maravillosamente bien en la habitación del

futbolista.

Dos días después, cuando Darien conducía por la autopista A-9 Milán-

Como junto a Andrew furuhata , su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo,

drew, para los amigos, preguntó:

—¿De verdad que te fuiste con la otra sueca?

Ambos, dos ligones de primera, se habían fijado en dos jóvenes a cuál

más atractiva y decidieron darse unos de sus homenajes sexuales.

—Sí, colega. Confirmado. —Rio drew y mirando cómo pasaban el

Club de Golf La Pinetina, añadió—: Esa mujer me miraba con ojos de

deseo. Mamacita Güey, la sueca fue dulce como un bomboncito, ¿qué tal la

tuya?

—Bien… no estuvo mal —susurró Darien con una media sonrisa,

mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ambos rieron, chocaron las manos y drew preguntó:

—¿Sabes cuándo llega el nuevo entrenador?

—He oído que, como muy tarde, pasado mañana.

—Diamante black tiene fama de duro y algo cabroncete. Es más, en sus

años de futbolista, era conocido como Terminator. Por lo visto, no se le

escapaba balón en el campo de fútbol ni belleza fuera de él —prosiguió

drew

Darien sonrió. La prensa y sus motes. Había conocido a Diamante Black

cuando jugaba en la Liga española. En aquel tiempo Black entrenaba al

Valencia y sabía por otros jugadores que era un buen entrenador, aunque

duro y exigente.

—Ahora viene de entrenar a un equipo español, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estuvo en el Valencia y en el Atlético de Madrid. Y prepárate que

Terminator es muy disciplinado.

—Mira colega, eso al equipo le va a venir muy bien —añadió drew al

escuchar aquello.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del centro deportivo,

más conocido como La Pinetina, Darien paró el coche, bajaron y se les unió

un nuevo joven.

—¿Qué pasa kelvin? Tienes mala cara —observó drew con

preocupación.

—He discutido con Molly —admitió kelvin con gesto de enfado y

asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos rieron y Darien, cogiéndole del cuello, murmuró:

—¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no hay que echarse novia?

—Muchas… demasiadas… —reconoció Kelvin.

Entre risas entraron al hotel que había dentro del centro deportivo.

Tenían partido dos días después y estaban concentrados por orden del

cuerpo técnico. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el nuevo entrenador:

un hombre de test blanco, de apariencia estricta y bastante alto. Diamante Black saludó

uno por uno a cada jugador con gesto serio y les sorprendió al indicarles

que quería que le llamaran «señor».

Tras dejar sus bolsas en las habitaciones, ponerse ropa deportiva y bajar

al gimnasio, empezaron a entrenar bajo el ojo avizor del nuevo entrenador.

Darien sacó su iPad del bolsillo y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar

música, se subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr. El deporte siempre le hacía

también.

Tres días después los jugadores estaban nerviosos. El partido contra el

Génova había levantado demasiado revuelo en Italia. Ambos equipos

querían ganar y sus tifosi animaban desde las gradas.

Diamante Black dio las órdenes precisas durante la charla técnica y sus

jugadores salieron al campo. A los diez minutos del inicio del partido, el

Génova metió un gol pero, por suerte para el Inter, drew respondió con un

golazo tras un estupendo pase de Darien.

En aquel instante, Darien cayó al suelo e, inmediatamente, supo que algo

no iba bien. Aquel frenazo tras el pase iba a jugarle una mala pasada. Un

dolor extremo le provocó un alarido horroroso y, cuando miró su pierna

izquierda, la frustración era aún más grande que el dolor.

Al segundo, el juego se detuvo y sus compañeros corrieron a interesarse

por él, mientras se retorcía de dolor, tirado en el césped, maldiciendo una y

otra vez.

—Tranquilo, colega… tranquilo… —Le consolaba drew mientras

hacía señas a los médicos del club para que entraran en el terreno de juego.

Darien con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas por el dolor y la rabia gritó:

—¡Maldita sea!, ¡joder!

Al ver la gravedad del asunto, rápidamente, el equipo médico entró en el

terreno de juego. Con cuidado, subieron a la camilla a un enfadadísimo

Darien y, tres minutos después, desaparecían por el túnel de vestuarios. Le

llevaron directamente al hospital. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Diamante Black estaba junto al jugador cuando le dieron el diagnóstico.

—Fractura de tibia —repitió Darien.

Varios doctores, incluido el responsable médico del Milán, y Black

asintieron apesadumbrados. Darien, sudoroso y con gesto de dolor, cerró

los ojos y golpeó con el puño la camilla. Instantes después cuando el dolor

le cruzó la pierna y le hizo gritar, se arrepintió.

Zafiro, el médico del Milan, que lo conocía muy bien, pidió al

resto de los doctores que le dejaran unos minutos a solas con el jugador y

su entrenador.

—Vamos a ver Darien, lo que te ha ocurrido es una lesión fea y…

—Esto es una gran putada Zafiro ¡una gran putada!

—Lo es, no te lo voy a negar.

—Joder… joder… ¡joder! —gritó desesperado—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Consciente de su desesperación, Zafiro cogió un taburete y se sentó

junto a él tratando de calmarle.

—A esa pregunta no te puedo responder. Lo único que te puedo decir es

que si queremos acortar al máximo los plazos de tu recuperación debemos

operarte lo antes posible. Por suerte solo ha sido la tibia. Si hubiera sido

también el peroné…

—Joder… Joder… —proseguía su retahíla de maldiciones Darien.

—Tienes que relajarte. La tensión no te favorece en nada.

Tumbado en la camilla Rubén cerró los ojos de nuevo y lanzó la

pregunta clave:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré de baja?

Podemos -No lo especifican.

—¿Cuánto? —exigió, lívido de furia.

—De cuatro a seis meses —sentenció Zafiro mirando alternativamente

a Darien y a Diamante Black.

—Joder… ¡Joderrr!

—Darien… Escucha.

—¡¿Seis meses?! ¿Voy a tardar medio año en recuperarme? ¡¿Taaanto?!

—Intentaremos que sea menos. Lo siento Darien, pero no te puedo decir

otra cosa.

Horrorizado, el futbolista se tapó la cara con las manos. La furia que

sentía le hacía querer golpear lo que fuera cuando escuchó decir a su

entrenador con voz profunda.

—Hijo, debes ser paciente contigo mismo. Solo tu paciencia y tu lucha

te harán ganar la batalla. Lo ocurrido es tremendamente desagradable para

ti, pero también lo es para mí. Eres una de las piezas clave de mi equipo y

te quiero al cien por cien lo antes posible. Me consta que eres un ganador y

eso es lo que marca la diferencia entre unos jugadores y otros. Así que no

me decepciones, ¿entendido?

—He programado la operación para mañana. Deberías llamar a tu

familia para que no se asusten. Verán las noticias y… —anunció Zafiro.

—De acuerdo, les llamaré —admitió Darien, que empezaba a asumir la

gravedad de la situación.

—Cuanto antes lo hagamos, antes podremos comenzar la rehabilitación

—anunció Zafiro con el afán de rebajar la tensión que reinaba en el

medio ambiente.

Darien sabía que el doctor tenía razón: no había otra opción. Aquella

noche, desde el hospital, llamó a sus padres, que vivían en Madrid. Tuvo

que soportar uno de los numeritos de su madre, después de un rato, por fin

consiguió tranquilizarla y pudo colgar e intentar dormir. Lo necesitaba. Al

día siguiente era su operación.

Cuando despertó de la anestesia miró a su alrededor. En aquella

impoluta habitación de hospital no había nadie. Veinte minutos después,

Zafiro, drew y el entrenador entraron a interesarse por su estado.

—Hola, colega, ¿todo bien? —preguntó drew acercándose a él.

Darien levantó el pulgar, ya más tranquilo y desvió la mirada hacia el

resto de los presentes: el médico y el entrenador.

—Todo ha salido bien, chaval —anuncio Zafiro—. Te hemos anclado a

la tibia un clavo intramedular apoyado por seis tornillos. En unos días te

daremos el alta y comenzaremos con la rehabilitación.

Lo que escuchaba sobre el clavo en su tibia sonaba espeluznante, pero

demostró firmeza cuando su entrenador añadió:

—Fuerza, Darien. Demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres, ¿de acuerdo?

—Se lo prometo, señor —respondió chocándole la mano, como gesto de compromiso. 

* * *

><p>nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, n.n


End file.
